Atomic Blaze Vol 1 1 (Paragon Comics)
Spark ''is the first volume of The Atomic Blaze, written by OrigamiYodaCanHelpUs1243 , the newest member of Paragon Comics. Appearing In ''Spark Featured Characters: *Jackson Hill -Featured Character *Axel Mismo -Featured Character *Julia "Julie" Gillard -Featured Character *Augustus "Gus" Quinn -Featured Character *Cassidy "Cass" Robinson -Featured Character Supporting Characters: *Mr. Nelson -Supporting Character *Freddie Hill -Supporting Character *Michael "Dad" Hill -Supporting Character *Harley Hill "Mom" Hill -Supporting Character *Damien Largent -Supporting Character Villains: *Black Fang (Mentioned) Other Characters: *Connor Acey (Mentioned) Note: Before anything else happens, before this gets deleted, it's true that I am part of Paragon Comics, and I got permission from the Cheif BeholdTheVision. Thank you. Solicit Synopsis When Jackson Hill and his four friends go on a fieldtrip, they later encounter 5 mystic rocks. Chapter 1 The comic starts in Massachusetts, in a small town called Harronford, kids are riding bikes and playing with soccer balls, meanwhile, Jackson Dexter Hill is sleeping in bed- forgetting that there is a field trip he has to go to. Harley Hill/Jackson's Mom: Rise and shine sleepy head! Harley, Jackson's mother, started blowing her air horn very loudly. Jackson screamed when he got out of bed. Jackson: AHHHHHH!!!! Then, Michael Hill, Jackson's father, walked in confused. Michael Hill: What's going on in here? I thought I heard a girl just scream! Harley started chuckling. Jackson: Very funny mom. Later, Jackson went to go brush his teeth, and he then went downstairs for breakfast. And then, Jackson's little 8 year old brother, Freddie greeted him. Freddie: Hi Big Bro! Jackson: Hey Freddie! Then, their dog Ginger came barking and jumped on Jackson. Jackson: Hey There, Ginger! But then, smoke filled the room. Michael Hill: Oh no! The toast is burning! Harley and Michael rushed to the kitchen, meanwhile Freddie and Michael were laughing. Freddie: This always happens! Jackson: Yep! Michael and Harley came back calmly now. Harley: Ok son! Looks like you'll be eating oatmeal this morning! Jackson: Ok mom! After Jackson was finished eating, Jackson put on his backpack and left--- but was cut off by his family rushing over. Harley Hill: Wait! Don't go yet, we have to do our family huddle! Jackson: Ok.... They huddled up. Michael Hill: On a count of three, one..... two.... THREE! Whole Family: TEAM HILL! As Jackson left, his family greeted him goodbyes. Jackson walked to his bus stop and waited for the bus to come. His friend Gus came to the bus stop too. Gus: Hey Jack! Jackson: Hey Gus! Jackson: So, is your brother came back from Vietnam yet? Gus started to look sad as Jackson said that. Gus: No..... he's coming back home in 2031. Jackson looked down at the ground. Jackson: Gus, it's okay. Let's just try to make the best out of today huh? Bring on the positive energy! Gus: Oh.... thanks Jack. Jackson: No problem. Then, one of Jackson's many friends, Cassidy, walked over. Cassidy: Wassup? Jackson: Hey Cassie. Gus: Wazzup? Jackson: Did you hear about Connor moving to Oakland? Cassidy: Yeah, I've known since he's left. Jackson: So, you guys excited about the field trip today? Cassidy: Seriously Jack? You sound like a first grader that's excited to go to Disney World. Jackson: I know..... we always go to------ All Three Of Them: The Animal Forest! Cassidy: We always go every year. Then, another one of Jackson's many friends, Axel, drove over in his brother's car. Axel got out of the car and slammed the door. Axel's Big Brother: Goodbye dumb (BLEEP)! Axel's brother drove away laughing. Cassidy: Things still wrong with him? Axel: Yeah, his girlfriend just broke up with him. The bus then came, but Jackson's crush Julia Gillard was on the bus already. Jackson: Did Julie switch bus stops? Axel: I don't know. They all sat next to each other in the back of the bus. When they got to school, the five teens went to their classroom. Chapter 2 When they got into their classroom, their teacher Mr. Nelson. 'Mr. Nelson: Oh hello kids! You're just in time! Today's field trip we're going to----- Whole Class: THE ANIMAL FOREST! EVER SINCE FIRST GRADE! Mr. Nelson: Yeah, that place. When they got on the field trip bus, Jackson and his friends sat next to each other in the back of the bus. Jackson got out his mp3 player out and started playing Supersonic Rocket Ship from Avengers: Endgame. Then, Damien Largent, the school bully started talking smack to Jackson. Damien: You're nothing but a chicken! Jackson: Sorry, can't hear you. Headphones. Damien turned back around in his seat. And along the field trip went. '''Julie: Hey Jackson. '''Jackson took his headphones off. He looked over at Julie. Jackson: Oh-Oh h-hey J-Julie! Julie: Hey Jackson... watcha doin? Jackson: Listening to music. Julie looked over at Jackson's mp3 player. Julie: Supersonic Rocket Ship by The Kinks? My favorite! Jackson: Really? I thought I was the only one! Julie: Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight? I'm having a party. Jackson could not believe what he had just heard. Jackson: Yeah, sure. Julie: Ok! See you later then! Jackson: Yeah.....ok. When they arrived at The Animal Forest, every kid got out of the bus. Mr. Nelson: Here everybody! Here is a list of your chaperones. Jackson looked at the paper, but then the paper was snatched away by Damien. Damien: Ah (BLEEP)! I have a dorky group! Jackson snatched the paper back to him, everybody around him already knew who their partners were. He was in Cassidy's group, with Cassidy's dad, Gus, Axel, Cassidy, Julie, and Jackson himself. Jackson: Guys! Wait up! Cassidy: Oh, your in my group! Gus: Yep, he is. Jackson and his group had went to the Wolf Jungle, which is actually just a forest, but makes little kids excited. Cassidy's Dad: Here we are. I'm gonna get my camera! While Cassidy's dad was getting his camera, Jackson was fascinated with the wolf sightings. Jackson: 187 wolf sightings? Wow.... But then, smoke started to appear, everywhere. The five teens were confused. Julie: W-What's going on? Cassidy: I don't know! DAD! Cassidy called for her father, but he did not answer. Almost like that if he disappeared. Axel: Uh, guys? Why are those five rocks glowing?!? The whole place starts to shake, and Jackson and his friends get transported to some cave. The blue rock lands in Gus's hands, the green rock lands in Axel's hands, the pink rock lands in Cassidy's hands, the yellow rock lands in Julia's hands, and the orange rock lands in Jackson's hands. Cassidy: What the (BLEEP)?!?I Then, a wizard appears, with a staff and a robe, when the five teens look over, they started laughing. Wizard: SILENCE! Gus: Yes sir.... Wizard: I have chosen your five, to be the protectors of the universe, each of you has been given a stone. They represent the elements. Blue is water, Green is earth, Pink is magic, Yellow is Star Power, and Orange is Fire. The one with orange is the leader. The wizard pointed at Jackson. Wizard: You, must protect your team, like powerful foes such as the Black Fang. Who feeds on fear. Goodbye heroes, I wish you all good luck. The wizard hit his staff on the ground, and all of the teens were asleep in a lab called "Super Mutants". To be continued in Atomic Blaze Vol 1 2....... ' '' Section heading Write the second section of your page here.